Random go cart fun
by Quaver Ava
Summary: Tails and Cream go have a little go cart fun. Complete insanity, and random fun.


Cream is 14

Tails is 16

Ivan, and Eliza are 15 ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tails looked at the go cart with weary eyes; this was one of the very few things he couldn't fix. And it just so happen the breaks where broken, and Cream and some of her friends dragged him over to ride with them. And to make it worse, they were going to make him drive too, when he wrecked three cars, and oh my god so many plains. But that's not even the best part, it was getting dark, really fast! So they were going to put a dangerous driver, behind the wheel, in the dark, and no brakes… _Lovely…_

Cream walked up behind Tails, and seeing he was in deep thought, she smiled evilly, and got on all fours. Very quietly, she crawled low to the ground, and slowly stood up behind Tails. Holding her breath, she raised her arms, and grabbed his shoulders, with a jerk and not even letting him have time to say anything, she spinned him around and gave him a big smoocher.

Tails shocked and confused by the sudden smoochy, stepped back and tried to spit Cream's taste out of his mouth. Without even knowing what happen next, he was in the go carts seat, and strapped down. Then Cream jumped into the other seat, and suddenly she turned the cart on. Trying to keep Cream from the wheel and the petals, Tails got his hand smacked several times, and when they were finally on the road going who knows how many miles, she let him have control. Not even know what to do, he tried driving like it was a car, and almost ran into a tree. Luckily Cream used one of her large feet to help control the death trap. "We're going to die!" Tails screamed, in panic, and ran off the path.

"You got that right, and what makes it better is when there's more people" Before Tails could interpret what the rabbit said, and very cute looking black and white fox, about tail's age, jumped from a tree onto the roof of the cart. She slipped in like a cat, and plopped herself in the middle of the two.

"Howdy guys! I see you're having fun, can't wait till my twin brother comes." And as if on cue, another fox, rougher looking, came out of nowhere and clung to the back of the cart. "Hey, Tails is driving, and that means we're all going to die!" Eliza exclaimed to her brother Ivan with glee and on the top of her longs.

Tails distracted by the sudden newcomers, swerved to the left up a hill and tried to decide to attempted stopping it or continue. With good friends in the back yelling and whooping, Tails chose to make the best of it, and slammed his paw as far as it could go. Accelerating to what felt like a time with Sonic, Tails did a swerve at the top of the hill, making a 360 degree turn, he came to a complete stop.

Ivan jumped onto the front of the cart, and started doing a dance while he congratulated Tails on mastering the go cart with no breaks! But Tails didn't hear a thing as he felt the adrenaline flow through him. It felt like he was on top of the world, and when Eliza tried pushing him out of his throne, the seat, Tails polled Ivan into the cart, and slammed onto the gas. For a split second the wheels turned in the same spot, and then they sped down the hill trying to dodge the pit holes. "We're going to die!" Tails exclaimed, and everyone yelled with him, "We're going to die! We're going to die! We're going to die!" All the way down the hill. Nearing a sharp part of the hill, Tails pushed even harder on the petal and went left to right, and right to left trying to slow it down. But at the bend he turned sharply, throw Cream out of the car. Not even knowing what happen Tail kept spinning until the cart stopped, and saw Cream laying on the ground, not moving. Caught up in all the excitement, Tails felt as if a ember stabbed his heart. _Oh, please no, please no! _Was the only thing that went though Tail's mind as he jumped out of the cart and ran to Cream. But when he got there Cream was laughing her head off.

"That was freaking awesome! Again, do it again!" And with this said Cream jumped up and ran to the cart. Pushing everyone out of the way, she ran around the cart with joy, and just whooped as loud as her soft voice could let her. "That was better than any kind of flying I'll probably do in my whole life! That split second, the terror of eyes your life flashing before your eyes, it was freaking amazing!"

Everyone started laughing at the antics they just did, and ran towards the cart again. And as night fell, they made it back up to the top of the hill, and Ivan grinned at them all. "Ok Tails may have almost killed Cream, but watch this, if you can!" And before anyone could stop him, he started down the hill, and reached for the lights. Both girls screamed, and Tails tried to stop the insane fox, but only succeeded with turning the lights off himself. Driving in the pitch black, Everyone scream and hollered for the lights, then when they came back on, Eliza jumped into Ivan's lap and turned left to stop them from running off a sloop, into a house. With a deep sigh, she popped her twin upside the head, and jumped out of the go thingy. Everyone else took in big breaths, and tried to calm down. But when Eliza came back into the cart ready for more, she pushed Ivan out of the driver's seat, and continued the ride back down the hill. And at the bottem she slammed her foot on the break petal, making it coming to a complete halt.

"Hey I thought those things were broken?" Tails asked, and everyone laughed.

"No you fool, we only made it seem like they were broken, and you fell for it. Congratulations Tails, you just road with two evil twins, and a diseased rabbit who wants to destroy the world." Eliza joked, and patted Tails on the shoulder. "Don't worry; you'll be our mad scientist!" And with that, Tails laughed with everyone, and headed for dinner.

* * *

Ha ha, this randomness was inspired by me almost killing my best friend on a go cart with no breaks. I mean, learning how to drive a go cart with no breaks is freaking fun! Sorry, but I do believe I've kill my writer's block, and had one of the best Christmas's in a while. Merry Christmas all, and have a good night.

And yes I know, it's not Christmas, but it was finished two and a half hours after Christmas, don't get technical on me!

If anyone wants, I'll make bios for my OC's, there are some of the random and craziest characters you'll meet.


End file.
